The Overstressed
by Classicgurl123
Summary: When Nick forgets to write and record songs that are due at the end of the week he try’s to stay aware as much as he can to work on them when Kevin sees what he’s trying to do and he gets some pills that help him stay alert but will he crash on the
1. Chapter 1

Nick is sitting at his desk his dad runs up the stairs and over to him "Hey have ya'll finished recording the songs yet"

Nick looks at him "Songs ? Recording ?"

His dad runs over beside him "The songs that are due at the end of the week"

Nick gives him a look "You have to be kidding me" he stands up grabbing the back of his head "Ahhhhh… I forgot all about that between being sick and having all this work to make up from school"

Joe runs over "Hey Nick calm down"

Nick looks at him "I cant calm down I have to come up with twelve new songs and we have to record and lay down a track before the end of the week or we don't go on tour"

Joe looks at him "Well get on it man"

Nick looks at him "I am" he walks away

The scenes run through Nick at his desk and the scene flips to what he's doing at different times

Joe and Kevin yell out goodnight after a while as he's still sitting at his desk

Nick doesn't even look up from his desk "Goodnight"

Kevin looks at him "don't stay up to late"

Nick still looking down "Got it"

The scenes flip threw the night the scene changes from nick at his desk to him walking around strumming his guitar around 5:30 he finally puts his guitar back in his case and turns his lamp of over his desk he looks at a paper sleepy eyed "Well it took me all night but I got two songs down and ready to record" he gets up and walks over to his bed "and now" he falls down on his bed and pulls a pillow under his head still wearing his shirt and jeans from the day before "it's time for sleep" he closes his eyes a few minutes later the his alarm clock goes off a few minutes later Nick looks annoyed at the clock that reads 6:15 he turns over facing away from it

The scene changes to the next day at school Kevin and Joe are standing at their lockers Nick has his head leaned up against his

Kevin looks at him "How much sleep did you get last night ?"

Nick thinks about it for a second "Oh about 45 minutes worth"

Joe looks at him "I told you not to stay up so late you are still in the recovering process from your cold"

Nick looks at him "Don't worry I'll be fine" he try's to lean up from his locker then falls back against it Joe and Kevin look at him "Ok so I had a lapse of energy that doesn't mean anything can you two just help me to class"

Kevin and Joe grab a side and help him towards his class


	2. Chapter 2

**The scene changes to a few days later Nick looks half dead at his desk Joe and Kevin walk over "Get up"**

**Nick looks at them as he stands up as Joe pulls off his top shirt revealing a tee shirt "Your going to bed"**

**Nick struggles as Joe and Kevin help him over to a chair "No I still have five songs to write and"**

**Joe cuts him off "You need at least four uninterrupted hours of sleep"**

**Nick looks at them as they throw a blanket on him " I can't sleep I have to" he falls against the back of the chair asleep **

**Kevin walks over "Have to do what now ?"**

**Joe smiles down at him "Nite nite"**

**They're downstairs about an hour later Stella runs in followed by Macy "I have a great idea for your interview Saturday Nick get down here"**

**Kevin gives her a look "Stella no"**

**Joe makes a face "ehhh…"**

**Stella and Macy look confused at them as Nick comes down the stairs in a tee shirt and Pajama bottoms he walks over pulls a chair out and lays down his head on the counter beside his brothers "Yea what ?"**

**Joe looks at him " What is wrong with your voice ?"**

**Nick looks up at him "What are you talking about ?"**

**Kevin looks at him "Your horse that's it no more late nights working on the songs for the albem"**

**All of a sudden Nick becomes fully aware "Oh my gosh the songs"**

**He jumps of the bar stole and runs up the stairs **

**Joe, Macy and Stella look at Kevin **

**Kevin sees them looking at him "What did I say ?"**

**Joe looks at him "I think you said just anothe"**

**Stella looks at the stairs "Why was he dressed like he had been asleep"**

**Joe looks at her "Cause he was until you called out for him"**

**Stella looks at him "Opp's sorry"**

**Joe looks at Kevin "Then you had to remind him about the songs"**

**Macy looks at them "Now he'll never get back to sleep"**

**Joe looks at them "Oh he's going to get back to sleep did you hear his voice if he losses it for Saturday this is not going to end well come on"**

**They all follow Joe back up the stairs and walk over to the desk where nicks at **

**Kevin bends down next to him " You do realize your going to work yourself to a frasem right"**

**Nick looks at him "Well I would rather do that then have to cancel the tour"**

**Joe looks at him then at Stella and Macy "Come on I have an idea"**


	3. Chapter 3

The Scene changes to the next day at school Nick runs by Stella and Macy "hey guys bye guys"

Stella smiles in his direction "well he seems awful chipper"

Joe walks up followed by Kevin "Hello lady's"

Stella smiles at Joe "So I see Nick actually slept last night"

Joe and Kevin look at each other then back at the girls Joe smiles at Stella "Not exactly"

Kevin pulls a bottle out and hands it to Joe who hands it to Stella

Stella looks up at them with a shocked look on her face "What did you do…do you know what these are ?"

Kevin smiles at her "Yea speed pills"

Stella looks at him "That's not a good thing do you know how dangerous these are ?"

Kevin and Joe give her a confused look

Stella looks at them "how did ya'll get it in him anyway ?"

Joe looks at her "We told him it was a vitamin"

Kevin gives a nervous smile "and that it would give him energy"

Stella looks at him "Yea until he crash's"

Joe looks at him "what if he crash's on Saturday"

Kevin looks at him "that would never happen would it" they look at each other concerned

Joe looks at Kevin "I don't think we thought this threw did we"

Kevin looks at him "Nope"

The scene fades to the next Friday Joe, Kevin and Nick come out of the recording studio followed by Stella and Macy Kevin looks around "I think were safe"

Joe looks at him "Yea I wonder how all those fans found out we where here"

Kevin looks at him "Maybe it's the fact that Nick voice sounds like something crawled down his throat"

Nick looks at them " I don't know what you're talking about"

Joe puts an arm around his shoulder to comfort him "You sound like a dieing cat"

Nick looks at him "Whatever" he starts toward the limo

Kevin walks over to Joe "Voice over right" he whispers to where Nick can't hear

Joe whispers back to Kevin "Oh yea"

They hear something from around the corner Joe looks over at it "What was that ?"

A crowd of screaming girls come running around the corner all three of the boys freeze

Joe pops back into reality "Run !!"

The boys jump into the limo and then Stella and Macy follow them

Nick leans his head back against the seat "I never how two hours of recording and running from fans could tire a person out" he shuts his eyes

Stella looks over " yea go figure" she gives a stern look at Kevin and Joe

Joe looks at her "What's the big deal he's a little tired"

Stella switch's over to the seat where Joe and Kevin are "the big deal is he's crashing"

Kevin looks at her "He is not were all tired tell her you're not crashing Nick"

Nick doesn't respond Kevin looks over at him again "Nick"

Macy looks over at Nick "he's asleep"

Stella looks at Joe and Kevin they look back at her with nervous smiles

Joe looks at her "he's just taking a nap" he pauses for a minute "I hope"

Stella looks at them the scene switch's to the next morning Joe and Kevin slide down their fire poles and over to the kitchen table where their dad is

Their dad looks up from where he's reading the newspaper "Hey guys where's nick at ?"

Joe looks at him "we thought he would already be up"

There Dad looks at them " I haven't seen him"

Joe motions to Kevin to follow him upstairs where Nick is still asleep

Joe runs over to his bed "Nick"

Nick groans and rolls over

Kevin looks down at his sleeping brother " Come on Nick"

Nick doesn't even respond to it

Joe looks at Kevin "Ok new plan"

Him and Kevin bend down in Nicks bed and pick him up on either side and pull him up

Joe looks at Kevin and then at Nick "Alright now come on guys got an interview in 30 minutes"

Nick starts to wake up a little as the drag him over to the stairs "I had the weirdest dream a Panda was feeding me frozen yogurt"

Kevin looks excited "Wasn't that the coolest dream"

Joe gives him a look as they help Nick out of the room


	4. Chapter 4

The scene changes to the next morning Nick is slumped against the back of a chair Joe comes up with some sun glasses Kevin pulls Nick up Joe looks at him as he puts the sunglasses on his closed eyes and puts his jacket on him "Ok come on Nick you have to wake up the people for the interview will be here any minute" he puts a tie around Nicks neck

Stella comes walking threw the front door and looks at Nick "Hey guys what's up ?"

Joe and Kevin look at her and Macy who has walked in as they let go off Nick who falls to the ground

Nick hit's the ground and lets out a groan "Owww…"

Stella and Macy look down at Nick then Stella looks up at Joe and Kevin who look up from where they had been looking at Nick "Is anything wrong ?" she looks at them skeptical

Kevin looks at her "No" she looks at him more making him nervous "Yes" he says in a high shaky voice

Joe looks at him "KEVIN !!"

Kevin looks at him then points towards Stella who is still staring at them "How do you lie to that ?"

Joe looks at her "We need help he keeps falling asleep"

Stella looks at them "Do I have to say I told you so ?"

Joe looks at her "Ok I'm sorry we didn't listen to you but what do we do about this ?" he points to the floor at Nick

Stella looks at Macy then back at the guys "Hey do ya'll still have that voice amplifier ?"

Joe looks at her "Yea why ?"

Stella looks at him "Can ya'll go help Nick out of his suit I have an idea come on Macy"

The scene changes to Macy and Stella at Nicks chair putting stuffing into his suit Stella looks at Macy " Haha…I am genies"

Macy looks at her "Are you sure this will work ?"

Stella looks at her "I'm sure all you have to do is be his hands the only loss is he lost his favorite suit which I will probley get killed for later" she continues to sew an arm sleeve to the chair

Joe and Kevin come out of the bathroom dragging Nick who is wearing sweat pants and a tee shirt they walk over to Stella "Where do you want this ?" they motion to Nick

Stella looks to a chair and a sling that is set at the tip of his chair with a small pillow on it "Just put him in that chair and lay his head on the sling and put some sun glasses on him"

Joe looks at her as Kevin puts the glasses on "Are you sure about this I mean this is a famous critic if we blow this then we wont be able to go on tour and all Nicks hard work will have been for nothing"

Stella looks at him "I'm sure now look Macys going to be his arms and I have the voice amplifier to make my voice sound deeper"

Joe looks at her "Ok well here are the questions he'll be asking" he hands her some note cards

Stella flips threw the cards "doesn't seem that complexed"

The scene switch's to later in the interview Joe and Kevin are talking to the interviewer Nick starts to wake up to see the interviewer "Oh my gosh" he looks down to the fact that he is sitting behind his chair and sees Macy and Stella sitting on the floor "Uh excuse me can I see my brothers in the kitchen for a minute"

Joe looks at him knowing good and well Nicks mad "But Nick were right in the middle of an interview"

Nick looks back at him "NOW !!"

Kevin looks at him "Ok"

They get up followed by Stella and Macy and walk downstairs


End file.
